


Always

by ham0



Category: bob duncan and john cena
Genre: Always, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Gay, John Cena - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, bob duncan - Freeform, bobduncan, crack fanfiction, johncena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham0/pseuds/ham0
Summary: A story about true love. Bob Duncan is a sad man with no life and John Cena is a busy man looking for love. Will Bob and John find each other? Or will the universe tear them apart?





	1. Expect the Unexpected

Bob Duncan was on his way to work. Everyday he hated his life. Charlie grew up to be a hoe and he suspected that his wife Amy was cheating on him. That day, when he got home from work early, he heard a noise upstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Bob said to himself. He walked quietly up the long stairs until the noise brought him to his and Amy's bedroom. Bob gasped. He opened the door to see Amy on the bed alone.

"Oh my lort." Bob let out a relieved breath. "I thought you were cheating on me or somethin."

"Lol wassup bitch." Nicolas Cage popped up from under the blankets.

"WHAT THE FUCK AMY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." Bob screamed in fury.

"I do Bob it's just... it's just..."

"It's just what?" Bob asked in desperation.

"You smell like sausages and bug death all the time, you rarely shower, you're fat and worst of all... you're **BALD.**

"W-what." Bob stuttered.

"I said you're bald Bob, it's gross but Nicolas has a lot of hair." Amy tried to explain.

"I don't even get this. How in the heck is Nicolas Cage even here." Bob said.

"That doesn't matter now Bob." Nicolas Cage winked.

Amy looked dead at Bob and said, "Pack your bags Bob, we're getting a divorce."

 

 


	2. Love at first Grande

Bob was flabbergasted. All he ever did was love Amy to the fullest extent and this is the thanks he gets? How could she ever do this to him? He even gave her this really cool vacuum for Valentine's Day. He thought that would be enough to keep Amy's loyalty but apparently it wasn't.

Sadly, Bob went to Taco Bell to eat away his depression.  
"4 nacho bell grandes' please." Bob asked.  
"Um, where's the rest of your family? Aren't you sharing this?" An ugly chick with the name tag 'Poot Lovato' asked.  
"Uh n-no this is all for me." Bob said embarrassingly.  
"Ok you whale." Poot said.  
"Leave this man alone, he just wants his food." The tall, young hunk next to Bob said. Bob ogled the man and felt heat rising to his cheeks.  
"Omg you're Josh Sina!" Poot said excitedly. "Can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of boxing!"   
"It's John Cena you ugly fart." The wrestler said.  
"It's Poot." Poot said.  
"Whatever, just give the man his food." John Cena said, his face looking like a tomato.  
Poot rolled her eyes, and went to go make the grandes'.

"I-I don't know how to thank you." Bob said, flustered.  
John Cena smiled, "No need to thank me, what's your name?"  
"My name's Bob."  
"Bob, I like that name. Here's my number, maybe we could meet for coffee?"  
"That sounds great! Um, I'll text you?" Bob asked.  
"Sure thing, see you then Bob." John Cena left with a wink.

Bob was so happy he had to take a selfie.  
"Delete it fat." Poot said.  
"Shut up you deflated goose egg." Bob left that fast food place with a new confidence, and maybe a new start.


	3. Receding Hairline

This is the day. The day that Bob would see John Cena again.

Bob had never felt this way before. The feeling was like an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure he was presentable.   
Bob was sporting a blue collard shirt, khaki pants, loafers, and a fedora. He smiled to himself, but then remembered the heart wrenching words Amy said to him, "and worst of all... you're BALD." Bob felt a tear fall out of his light brown eyes. "No, I will not cry over her."   
Bob fixed his fedora and went outside to his rusty old toyota. Bob then sent a quick text to John saying he would be at the coffee shop in 5.

Bob had arrived and already ordered both his and John's drink. About 2 minutes had passed and John Cena was not there.   
"I guess I got stood up." Bob said glumly.

"Who would stand up a guy like you?" Bob looked up and saw John Cena staring at him with a smile.  
"You came." Bob cheerfully said.  
"Of course I did, that hot chocolate for me?"  
"Yes sure yeah here you go." Bob said hurriedly. He really didn't want to mess up this date.

Bob now had the chance to take in what John Cena was wearing. He had on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather boots. On top of his head he wore a ball cap.  
The pro wrestler took a sip of his hot cocoa, "So tell me about yourself Bob."   
"Well, I recently got divorced." Bob said, unsure of his answer.  
"That's terrible, do you want to talk about it?" John grabbed Bob's hand.  
"Uh y-yeah i guess." Bob blushed. "Well, my wife at the time, Amy, said I looked like a sausage, smelled like extinction, and... and..."  
"And what Bob?"  
"And because I'm bald." Bob finally said. He took off his fedora, revealing his shining scalp.  
John gasped. All Bob could feel was the crushing weight of anxiety, his eyes tightly closed shut, waiting for John's reply.

Bob opened his eyes when he heard the scraping of John's chair move back as he stood up.  
"Please don't go, I-I'm sor-" Bob was cut off when John placed a finger on his lips.  
John Cena slowly put his other hand up, and onto his ball cap. He began to take it off at an agonizing slow pace.  
"Oh, oh my gasp." Bob whispered. "You're bald!"  
John smiled, "Yes Bob, I'm bald just like you. There is nothing to be ashamed of and Amy is a slut for ever breaking up with you." 

"Give me the fedora Bob."  
Bob gave John his fedora. John took one look at it before drop kicking it into an elderly woman's soup.  
"T-thank you John Cena, thank you for being so kind."  
"No need to thank me, but I would like to ask for something."   
Bob blushed, " Uh yes anything."  
John Cena smirked and leaned in close to Bob's ear. "A kiss."  
Bob blushed heavily at this. "Anything for you."

The world seemed to stop as brown eyes met brown eyes. They were so close to each other, lips grazing one another's. Bob finally closed the gap between them. Their lips met in sweet harmony.

"Will y'all home of sexuals please go somewhere else! I'm tryna eat!" The old lady with the soup exclaimed.  
"It's homosexuals you saggy boobed raisin!" John Cena yelled. Bob didn't mind though. All he heard was John's chuckle, and all he saw was the twinkle in his eyes and he knew that this would work. 

Him and John Cena.


	4. 1-800-GAY AF

It had been 2 weeks now with him and John Cena going on multiple dates. Or atleast, that's what Bob was thinking it was. He just couldn't believe a guy like John would even be interested in liking him, let alone dating him, it all seemed too good to be true. But Bob would give it a chance, because maybe this time the universe was pushing him in the right direction. As Bob was pacing on his old apartment floor, he felt his phone vibrate.

FROM: Jo Jo <3

\- Hey! Can we meet up? I have something important to tell you. Meet me at our spot ASAP. -

 

Bob saw the message and threw his khakis on faster than you can say fresh avocado.

 

Bob arrived at the small coffee shop and saw John Cena patiently waiting.

 

"Hey! Is everything ok?" Bob asked worryingly.

"Yeah yeah, I just think we need to talk."

 

Uh oh. Those were never good words to hear.

 

"So listen." John Cena started. "I don't know if you feel the same way but... I really like you Bob. Like, I really, really like you. And since I'm famous, I won't be here all the time for touring and all. What I wanted to tell you is... I'm leaving Bob. And... I wanted to know if... you'll come with me."

 

Well, that wasn't what Bob was expecting.

 

Bob had to think. He really had nothing else to live for until he met John Cena. He would have to quit his job though, but he thinks it's worth it.

 

"I guess that means no..." John said sadly.

"No! Wait! I would love to go with you."

 

Bob didn't think he had ever seen John smile this big.

 

John Cena threw him in a bone-crushing hug (literally) and looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

 

"There's one more thing I want to ask you Bob."

"Anything."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" John Cena asks hopefully.

This had to be the best day of Bob's life. Other than the time he got his asphyxiation badge in the Exterminator class.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Bob exclaimed.

This was going to be a wild new start.


	5. Copyrighted

"On the road again doo do doo doo"  
Bob quietly sang to himself on John Cena's travel bus. They were heading to New York City where John Cena would be doing his first match. 

Too say Bob was nervous was an understatement.

What if he got hurt? What if someone punched him so hard he forgot who he was? What if he realized this was a mistake and he wanted Bob to leave? What i-.

Bob's internal battle was cut off when John Cena came out of the bathroom, tears in his eyes. 

"What's wrong babe?" Bob asked.

"I think my fans hate me." John Cena said with a sniffle.

"What! That's absurd."

"Aparantly not, i keep seeing these short videos of some guy screaming my name and then a bunch of clips of me. I just don't get it." 

Bob let out a hearty laugh that kind of sounded like a dying alpaca.

"Those are just called memes honey, they just get a good laugh out of people that's all. It's completely harmless and fun." Bob said with a smile.

"O-oh.. I feel kind of stupid now haha." John Cena let out a awkward chuckle.

"Hey don't be embarrassed, even though you're cute with your cheeks all red." Bob said with a smirk.

"Stop it you." John Cena playfully said.

The John Cena bus came to a screeching stop.

"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Bob asked.

"I don't know." John Cena said.

They heard the bus door open and the clicking of high heels walking in.

"Taylor Swift? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm ticked John. You hear me?" Taylor Swift said with fury.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" 

"Your car! That's what's wrong!"

"What's wrong with my bus?" John Cena said confused.

"Not your bus you idiot your 1989 Brown Jeep Wrangler!" Taylor swift screamed.

"Well what's wrong with that!" John Cena said, still confused.

My album is called 1989 and you have a car from 1989. THAT'S COPYRIGHT MATERIAL."

"My car was made before your album, it's not copyright. John Cena tried to explain.

"I don't care. See you in court."

Taylor left the bus without another word.


	6. The Fight

"What are we going to do? You can't be sued John you just can't!" 

"Don't worry, I'm John freakin Cena. I can do anything. And that includes getting out of this mess." John Cena says.

 

Bob just shook his head. He didn't know how his lover was going to get out of this mess but he trusted him.

The John Cena bus pulled in the back driveway where they would get out and prep.

"Oh my mc-frickin gosh." John Cena gasped.  
"Who are those people!" Bob exclaimed.  
"It's the paparazzi. Quick Bob, hide behind me and answer none of their questions."

John Cena steps out of the bus with Bob close behind him. 

"John! John over here!"

"John who's that lard behind you!"

"Aye yo Cena is that your dad?!"

"Is it true you that you and Hilary Duff are dating?!"

Out of all the vicious comments, the last one hurt the most. Was John cheating on him behind his back?

They finally made it inside the back of the building. John Cena led Bob through a hallway and into a door that was named "Dressing Room." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Phew, i'm glad we got rid of them. Rude son of a guns." John Cena said.

"John... You're not... cheating on me are you?" Bob asks nervously.

"What! Why would you ever think that of course not!" 

"One of the paps said you and Hilary Duff were dating." Bob said glumly.

"Bob omg no those are just rumors to get publicity. My management probably set it up without telling me. You can't believe those paps babe." John Cena said.

"Ok, I  guess you're right. I just get a little jealous sometimes."

John Cena smiled. "I know you do babe but remember, I only have eyes for you okay? Now let's go, can't miss my fight." John Cena winked.

"Alrighty let's go." Bob rushes out the door holding on to John Cena.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY FOR ONE OF THE BIGGEST FIGHTS THIS YEAR!" The announcer screamed into the mic.

"WOOO LETS GOOOOOOO" The crowd cheered. Bob had never seen so many people hyped up before. He had already passed a nude man, a creepy goth girl, and two dudes smoking crack.

"ALRIGHT THEN! ON THE LEFT WE HAVE AT 6 ft 7 AND 302 lb.. HUUUULLKK HOGAAAN!"

Hulk Hogan appeared from the left side of the building with a big smirk on his face. Bob wanted to smack it right off, but he knew his boyfriend would do it for him.

Bob chuckled on that thought but then choked on his nacho.

"AAAND AT THE RIGHT AT 6 ft 1 AND 245 lb.. JOOOHHHNN CENNAAAAAA!"

The crowd went wild as John Cena stepped out from the right side of the building. Two girls who were on the far right of the entrance were screaming so loud he could hear them from where he was.

"WE LOVE YOU JOHN CENA!" The short blonde one screamed.

"HAVE MY BABIES!" The brunette one yelled. Bob scowled at that comment.  
Stupid hoe.

Hulk and John stepped in the ring. Bob could even see the muscles flexing on John.  
"He's so frickin hot." Bob whispers to himself. But he wasn't too quiet cause the lady next to him was givin him the wtf face.

The fight went on. It was now the 2nd round and they both were taking a water break. John Cena had a pretty nasty cut on his eyebrow and lip. Hulk Hogan had a gash on his forehead. 

The fight started again. Bob was so nervous you could see his pit stains on his shirt. Hulk and John circled each other, wondering who would make the first move. Hulk did, and did a punch to the gut. John stumbled back, but didn't fight. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING JOHN FIGHT BACK!" Bob screamed.

John didn't though. Hulk kept hitting him and hitting him. Bob felt like crying. Hulk took another swing at John's face but this time John dodged it, grabbed Hulk's arm and swung him around. John then hit him in the stomach three times and then took a final swing at Hulk's face, opening the gash again. Hulk Hogan landed with thud, knocked tf out. 

"1!2!3!4!5!6!7!8!9!10! KO!"

John won. He wasn't hurt and he won! Bob was so happy that he got up too fast to cheer and spilled nacho cheese all over him.

"Oh fiddlesticks." Bob muttered. Bob made his way to the bathroom to wash out the cheese. As he was cleaning his shirt, his phone dinged. Bob set a notification for John Cena news. "Aw look at my baby with his trophy, wait wtf." Bob saw the article read, JOHN CENA CONFIRMED DATING HILARY DUFF. Bob couldn't believe, he just couldn't. But then Bob opened up the article and saw John and Hilary kissing. 

"I'm done." Bob said. He left the bathroom and the building.

As Bob was walking to the road he heard someone calling his name.

"Bob! Bob wait up! Bob!" John Cena called.

"No John! I'm done with you and your lies!" Bob cried.

"It's not what it looks li- BOB WATCH OUT!" John screamed.

Bob didn't realise he was taking steps back and saw an 18- wheeler about to hit him.

Bob saw his life flash before his eyes and prepared for the hit but something pushed him to the side, or, someone. 

Bob got up and saw John laying in blood. 

Then everything went black.


	7. Purpose

6 weeks. 6 weeks without John. 6 weeks of hearing his name everywhere. The radio, the TV, even the press wouldn't leave him alone. Bob was without John for so long he forgot what he smelled like. John Cena had been in a coma for 6 weeks and Bob had been emo ever since.

Bob was currently sitting at John Cena's hospital bed, holding has hand softly. He studied John. He still had cuts on him, bruises everywhere. Bob put his head down. "How could this ever happen to you." Bob sniffled as he started crying again. He lifted his head when he heard a knock on the door. "Bob Duncan, can we have a word with you?" A young police officer with the nametag "Justin Bieber" asked.

Bob reluctantly got up and headed towards the door.  
"We think this may have not been an accident." The officer spoke.

"W-what do you mean?" Bob sniffled.

"I mean the accident was on Purpose. Here, I'll Show You."

The officer pulled out a photograph.

We zoomed in on the driver, do you know who that woman is?

Bob couldn't breathe. He knew her. Oh did he know her. 

"Y-yes I know her."

"Good, Mark My Words, we'll have justice."

"Thank you officer." Bob spoke as his grip on the photo got tighter.

"Just doing my job." Justin said. "But I'm Sorry about what happened with John, I know you two are very close. It don't make No Sense why this stuff happens." 

Bob was holding the picture so tight his knuckles went white.

"Do you need any Company?"

"No, I'll be fine." Bob said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, and No Pressure about giving me any more information about the driver, take all the time you need. Trust me." Justin left with his doughnut while Bob kept staring at the picture. He stared hard at it, and then he spoke, barely even a whisper.

 

 

 

 

Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi dad..." 

Charlie works as a stripper at The Neon Lights club. Stupid name if you asked Bob.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, getting to the point.

"I need you to tell me where your mother is."

"Why would you think I know? You guys kicked me out once you found out I was a stripper. Haven't contacted me since." Charlie speaks with her nose in the air.

"Charlie you left at your own will, in fact, I told you to stay because I'm an accepting father."

"Whatever dad, you obviously stripper shamed me so you're a racist."

"Listen, I didn't come here to argue, I just wanted to know where your mother is."

"Well I don't know... but I know someone who does."

Bob's eyes widened at that. "Who? Where can I find them?"

"Well you know how Gabe's in prison, Teddy's MIA, and PJ's in the mental institution?"

"Yes..."

"Well a little birdie told me that Amy has been sending PJ and Gabe a lot of letters... you might be able to find information from them."

"Thank you Charlie, I really appreciate it."

"Whatever, now get out of my room."

Bob takes a step out, and looks over his shoulder.

"Good Luck Charlie."


	9. Chapter 9

Bob walked in to the giant stone building. His first thoughts were "wtf" but he held it together.

"Where can I find inmate 501?" Bob asks the prison guard.

"Take a left then another left go straight a little then take a righ- oh im sorry another left." The guard says.

Bob did all the lefts and walked up to the maximum cells.

"G-Gabe?"

"Hello father." Gabe's voice was deep and raspy.

"I'm so sorry you had to end up here my son. You know I never wanted this for you right?" Bob tells his youngest son with tears brimming at his eyes.

"Sure. Now what are you really here for."

Bob sighs. "I need you to tell me why your mother has been sending you and PJ letters."

Gabe chuckles and looks down. "If you could even call them letters."

Bob was even more confused now. "What do you mean?"

"They were literally a bunch of pictures of you and John Cena. You know how I was such a big fan?"

"Yes..." 

"Well she wanted to see how much info I had about him."

"And did you?"

"Well yeah.. she promised to get me out of here faster, but of course she lied." Gabe kicks the wall in frustration.

Bob was starting to piece it together. "What all did you tell her?!" 

"She asked where John Cena would be the day of his fight. Asked me for the time and if you'd be there."

"So thats how she knew we were there!" Bob was shocked. 

"Why? What happened?"

"John is in the hospital because your mother tried to run me over." Bob said with a sniffle.

"Bro I had no idea she would have done that is he ok?!"

"He's fine for now. I must find her though there must be JUSTICE where can I find her!" Bob said in one breath, spit flying about.

"Chill dad she only told PJ where she would be. And we all know how PJ is so good luck getting anything from him."

"Its worth a shot. Thank you my boy." 

Bob starts to walk away when Gabe calls out. "Dad!"

"Yes son?!"

"You have a mustard stain on your khakis."

Bob smiles, and continues on.


	10. Chapter 10

"PJ?"

Bob looks at his oldest child, not recognizing him. His hair was black and spiked up, messy, and his face was pale with black eyeliner surrounding his eyes.

Ever since PJ found out that his real name wasnt Patty John but instead Potty John he went mad. He was having weird hallucinations and the only thing he would eat was bacon in a plastic baggy. And it was all Bob's fault. He was just so nervous about signing the birth certificate of his first child that his hand was shaking so much that the a was accidentally an o.

"Peanut butter jelly that me!" PJ screamed.

"PJ! PJ! Listen to me, I need to talk to you about your mother."

PJ looks at him with wide eyes. "Are you that naked mole rat from Kim Possible?!"

Bob knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Son no it's me, your father."

"Ooohhh yeah I know you ahhahah."

"I heard your mom came by and talked to you, is that true?"

PJ's eyes got wide again. " Yes! Yes she did! She is soooo mad at you lelelel."

"Why! Why is she mad at me?"

PJ just sat there. Totally zoned out.

"Dang flabbit boy I need you to tell me where she is!" Bob was getting frantic.

"The doll no Teddy that doll is ugly. I will not leave you here by yourself Tedbear. We will steal Dad's sausage." PJ said to himself.

"What in the lort's name are you goin at son!"

"MOM'S MAD AT YOU FOR THE SAUSAGES DAD!"

Then it clicked. Bob knew exactly where Amy was.

 

 

 

 

The treehouse.


	11. FINALE

Bob pulled up in the familiar driveway of his old house.

Bob breathes in and out, trying to focus. The only thing that was on his mind was his John, still laying on that stiff hospital bed unconscious. He was filled with mixed emotions. Rage, hatred, anger, and a little bit of uncomfortableness from that bean burrito he ate a while ago coursed through his body.

Bob walks up to the gate and tries to open it but it's locked.

"I guess im gonna have to GTA this b."

He runs at full speed towards the gate and jumps, only to be flung down and lands on his belly which causes him to toot.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see." A chilling voice rang which Bob knew too well. The sound coming from his ex wife Amy.

Bob gets up and brushes his clothes. "What do you want from me Amy! Why are you doing this?!"

Amy glares at him. "I want you Bob. It was a mistake to let you go and I realize that now. But John Cena has gotten in the way of us and I won't allow it. You belong to me Bob Duncan."

If Bob wasn't angry before he sure was now. "I belong to NO ONE Amy! And how dare you think that you can just come here and force me to be with you! I am in love with-

"JOOOHHHNN CEENNNAAA!"

The treehouse and Amy came down with crash. Smoke and wood was flying everywhere so Bob shields his eyes.

The dust cleared and finally Bob took a look at what had just happened. 

The treehouse was in pieces and Amy was nowhere to be seen. Behind all the damage he sees tall figure, one of muscle and whispy hair.

Bob couldn't believe it. There he was. John Cena came and rescued him. His lips were held in a tight smile and Bob ran to him, crushing him with a hug.

"I-I thought y-you were deaaadd." Bob sobbed on his shoulder. "How d-did you wake up?"

"You were my inspiration Bob. You saved me." John looked at him adoringly. "And then I got a ride from a nice young lady, she's over there."

John points to a black car. Bob only got a glimpse, but it was a young girl with blonde hair. And then she was gone.

"So you're in love with me huh?" John chuckled.

"Well I-I mean well maybe I'm not sure a-are you ok because it's ok if you don-" Bob was cut off when John Cena kissed him passionately.

Then unexpectedly, John Cena got down on one knee and said, " Bob William Duncan. I knew I was in deep when I first saw you at Taco Bell. I promise to love, cherish, and care for you as long as I may live. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." John then pulls out a small black box and opens it, revealing a silver wedding ring. "Will you marry me?"

Bob was crying right now. "Yes! Yes!" John smiled so big as he wrapped his fiance in a warm hug.

"I love you Bob."

"Always?"

"Always."

 

 

THE END

 

 

________________________________________

hope yall nigs enjoyed this gay ass fic, should be makin another book so stay tuned ;))))


End file.
